Reamy One Shots
by d1gitaldump
Summary: Reamy one shots using prompts from otpprompts.
1. Farmhouse

**A/N:** Thank you to H. 13 for introducing me to the otpprompts site. It's a gold mine.

* * *

"The basement is where we need to be. The door is heavy as shit so they won't be able to get in, but if they do get in the basement contains literally all of our arsenal which we will use to blow their fucking heads off!" Reagan insisted.

"No! We should obviously stay upstairs!" Amy yelled annoyed for having to explain herself. "That way we have full reign of the top floors and plenty of spots to stake out incase they do actually manage to get inside."

It's too much space. It leaves too much room for error. Dozens of those monsters will come pouring in. But in the basement they will be contained, it will be easier. Trust me."

"And pray tell how the hell we will get out of the basement? Going down there leaves us completely blind. We will have no idea whether we can leave after we go down there. That's IF we can leave at all. At least upstairs we have several escape routes through the windows if it comes to that."

Amy gripped Reagan's arm hard urging her to stop.

"Do not go down there or I swear to god."

"Or what?" Reagan hissed. "Here's the deal. I will go downstairs, you will stay up here. May the best man win."

Amy loosened her grip on Reagan's arm and attempted one last time to get through to her. "We've lost so many already Reagan, please don't go."

As Reagan hesitated another voice called from the hall way.

"Hate to spoil you guys love fest but I'm pretty sure the attic is the place to be."

Amy and Reagan dashed out into hallway to see Jack hunching over a chest of drawers that she had managed to drag into the hallway while they had been bickering. She fast became unsteady on her feet, collapsing to the ground, revealing her blood-soaked torso.

"Jack!?" Reagan yelled rushing to her side, slowly pulling up her t-shirt to reveal the tell tale mark on her stomach.

"Fuck," Amy muttered slamming her fist into the drawers.

"Jack what the fuck?" Reagan whispered.

"I didn't want to worry you guys and I knew you wouldn't leave me behind so I didn't tell you." Jack coughed.

"You're going to be fine," Reagan said, trying to reassure herself much more than she was trying to reassure Jack.

"I'm going to die and so will you if you go down to the basement you idiot."

"You can never be on my side can you? Even when you're dying. Unbelievable." Reagan smiled sadly.

Jack smiled revealing her bloody teeth before succumbing to a coughing fit which caused blood to spill out of her mouth. Amy and Reagan had seen this too many times before, have had to deal with this too many times before and it was happening _yet_ again.

"D- d- do it." Jack stammered.

Amy dropped to her knees and grabbed Jack's limp hand. Reagan clenched her jaw and flared her nostrils as she reached for the sheathed knife that sat on her belt.

"We love you," Amy whispered stroking the hair from Jack's face.

Tears wet Reagan's face as she unsheathed her knife - which she had meticulously cleaned three days prior after having to do the exact task she was about to do now.

Jack used all her energy to lift her free hand and drop it onto Reagan's thigh. That was so Jack, always being the strong one even though she was literally seconds from death.

"Three…two…one." Reagan counted - it gave Amy enough time to look away before the knife plunged into Reagan's heart.

A gurgled gasp echoed throughout the house and Reagan cringed before turning the knife several times to sped up the process. A few seconds later Jack had passed. Reagan pulled the knife from her chest and slid it back into it's sheath.

"I just cleaned this knife three days ago."

Amy reached over and wiped the tears wetting Reagan's eyes.

"I'm not leaving her to rot on this floor," Reagan decided pushing Amy out of the way before scooping up Jack's limp body. She turned a few times trying to decide where to put Jack before heading toward the stairs.

"Where are you going!?" Amy hissed.

"To bury her."

"Now!? We are literally surrounded by zombies! Reagan!"

"Only around the front. Plus it's still light out, they don't do well in light. We have time." Reagan said blankly descending the stairs and walking toward the back of the house.I

It took an just over an hour to dig a decent hole, one deep enough that wouldn't attract rabid wolves to Jack's rotting corpse.

Reagan kneeled beside Jack and removed her dog tags - adding them to the collection that she had accumulated. She removed Jack's gun and ID handing them to Amy before shrugging Jack's body out of her leather jacket and trying it around her waist.

"Rea what are you doing?"

"This was her favourite jacket. She would be pissed to know I buried her in it and let it go to waste."

Reagan gently rolled Jack's body in the hole before diligently refilling the hole with soil.

"Do you want to say a few quick words? I think we still have time." Amy said her eyes darting around taking in the darkness that was starting to envelope them.

"Jack you were infuriating, you never agreed with me, always beat me at target practise and you kicked my ass whenever we sparred. But you were my best friend and I'll miss you."

When Reagan turned toward Amy she found her sitting on the ground sobbing into her hands.

"I can't do this again anymore Rea. I really can't."

"You have to. _We_ have to," Reagan insisted pulling Amy to her feet and pushing her inside the house.

"Okay, what's the plan!?" Amy asked as she peered out the window at the approaching horde of zombies taking advantage of the dark and swiftly making their way toward the house.

Reagan smiled to herself. That was the thing about Amy, no matter how many tragedies they went through, no matter how much she thought she couldn't continue, she always managed somehow. And that's how they were going to get through this.

"We're going to the attic."

* * *

 **A/N:** Your OTP is in a small farm house that is surrounded by zombies. Person A argues that they should go down to the basement. Person B argues that they should stay upstairs. BONUS: Person C points out that the attic is the best choice.


	2. Phone Call

"What the heck!" Amy yelled when she was startled by the loud banging on her front door.

The banging continued, increasing in volume as Amy strode toward it.

"CAN YOU STOP BANGING MY DOOR LIKE THAT!?" Amy growled as she swung open the door.

On the other side was Reagan. A beaten up, half dead looking Reagan but it was definitely her.

"Rea? Are you okay? What happened?"

"Can I come in?" Reagan asked, not waiting for a response before she pushed past Amy and strolled into her house.

"What the hell happened Reagan!?" Amy gasped

Reagan turned slowly, revealing the full extent of her injuries to Amy. Her head had a gash in it and a steady stream of blood was dripping down Reagan's face. Her cheek was heavily bruised as was the hand she was using to swipe away her blood. Her clothing was _covered_ in blood but despite all that she was still smiling.

"Oh! I was running here and I tripped and fell. It's not as bad as it looks I promise."

"I'm not sure Rae. I think we should get you to the hospital. I'm gonna go call someone right now."

"No!" Reagan said quickly, grabbing Amy by the arm to stop her. "It's fine. I'm fine. Promise!"

"Rea-"

"Amy. Just stop talking," Reagan laughed. "I came here to tell you something."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Wha-"

"I love you."

Amy froze stunned at Reagan's confession. "I'm sorry. What?"

"I love you, Amy."

"Wha- What's bought this on?" Amy stammered, heart in her mouth.

"I've been feeling like this for a while and I know you have too. We just tip toe around it all the time. Pretending to hang out as _friends_. Sleeping in the same bed as _friends_. Whispering sweet nothings as _friends_. It's ridiculous and I think it's time we both admitted it to ourselves. We love each other."

Amy's stunned expression slowly gave way to a look of pure joy.

"Well it's about time!"

"Yeah," Reagan sighed, taking in the look on Amy's face.

"That means we can go on dates! I mean, real dates! Not just dates where we pretend to be friends. Where should we go? What should we do? We will go on dates, right?"

"Some day." Reagan smiled, hand pressed to her forehead.

"Rea, you should really get someone to look at that." Amy insisted.

"I will. I swear."

"You better not be lyin-"

Reagan cut Amy off by gently pressing their lips together and Amy immediately melted. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for months and it didn't disappoint. Even though it was short and sweet it was everything that Amy had hoped it would be. It made her eyes flutter, it made her stomach flip and it made her knees weak.

"Hate to cut this short but I really have to go," Reagan whispered pulling away from Amy.

Amy had a huge smile on her face as she watched Reagan walk backwards out of the door. Reagan lingered for a few moments in the doorway before biting her lip before disappearing.

Half an hour later Amy still had a grin plastered on her face as she answered her phone.

"Hey Jack guess what? Me and Rea-"

"Amy."

Something in Jack's voice was not sitting right with Amy. Something was off.

"Jack? what's wrong?" Amy demanded.

"It's Reagan…"

"What about Reagan?" Amy asked her voice taking on a noticeable quiver.

"She Sh- She passed away."

Amy let out a loud obnoxious laugh.

"No she didn't! She was just here like half an hour ago! Stop bullshitting."

"We were involved in a car crash a few hours ago. She swerved...the car flipped. She didn't make it Aimes."

"No! You're not listening to me! She was just here Jack! I saw her! I _kissed_ her!" Amy screamed.

Jack was fighting tears, trying to keep her voice strong and steady. But she was failing miserably.

"I have no doubt that you saw her Amy, she spoke about you all day today. She kept telling me that 'today was the day'. I don't know what that meant but I'm sure you do. Right now though you need to be here to say goodbye. She is on a ventilator but she is an organ donor so they will be taking her into surgery soon."

Amy's hand went limp and her phone tumbled out of her hand.

"But…what about our date?," she whispered tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N:** Person A is sitting at home one night when Person B suddenly comes through the door, looking like a wreck. Person A worriedly goes to call for help, but Person B stops them and confesses their love for Person A. Person A feels the same way and wonders when they'll be able to go on a date. Person B responds with a "someday" and leaves. Half an hour later, Person A gets a call from a close friend; Person B died in a car accident hours ago. Person B's ghost couldn't move on until they confessed.

* * *

I know I keep choosing morbid prompts, but I have chosen many fluffy ones as well. So stay with me!


	3. Air Mattress

**A/N:** Felt bad for you guys so wrote this dumb story for you.

* * *

Amy quietly shut the front door as she dropped her bag to the ground. The work day had drained her and she was just about ready for bed - but not without eating first.

Opening the fridge a smile spread on her face when she saw the container filled with leftovers and the post-it note that was attached to it: _'_

' _You always forget to eat. Do not sit on the kitchen counter while you eat this!_ _'_

Perching on the kitchen counter Amy laughed to herself as she speared her pasta and spooned it into her mouth. Reagan _hated_ it when she sat on the kitchen counter, but since Reagan wasn't here what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

After finishing her food Amy pushed herself off the counter and plodded over toward the bedroom.

She didn't bother turning on the light as she stripped her clothes and tossed them into the corner of the room. Yawning, Amy reaching blindly for her make up wipes, scrubbing her face the best she could before dropping the wipes to the ground - she would deal with them in the morning.

Looking toward the centre of the room Amy sighed annoyed at the thought of having to sleep on the air mattress that was on the ground. It was comfortable enough, but she couldn't wait to sleep in a bed again. Earlier in the week she and Reagan had broken their bed and the new one _still_ hadn't arrived. Amy made a mental note to phone up the delivery service and give them a piece of her mind before shuffling toward the air mattress.

Finally, after a long day at work sleep was within her grasp. Amy let herself fall onto the mattress and immediately after she did she heard a strangled yelp follow by a dull thud.

Dashing across the room Amy fumbled for the light switch. When she turned the light on she was met with a very disgruntled Reagan laying in a heap on the ground.

"Oh crap!"

"What the hell!?" Reagan growled.

Amy dashed across the room and cradled Reagan's limp body.

"I'm so sorry Rae! I didn't even know you were home!"

"I know you didn't, that's probably why you ate while sitting on the kitchen counter."

"Wait, how did you know that?"

"Super powers."

"..."

"You bang your feet against the cupboards while you're eating," Reagan laughed.

Amy eased Reagan back onto the mattress, looped her arm around her and snuggled into her side.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm pretty sure all of my bones are broken."

"I'm really sorry!"

"Tomorrow we're going to the store and we're buying a fucking bed. Same day delivery." Reagan winced.

* * *

 **A/N:** Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.


	4. Fireworks

"Hurry up!" Amy called running across the field. "You're going to miss it!"

Reagan cringed as she followed an excited Amy across the field. "Yeah, that's the plan," she muttered to herself.

"Rae!" Amy called turning around to check on Reagan's progress. "Come! on!"

Reagan shoved her hands into her pockets and reluctantly shuffled toward the large crowd; she visibly flinched when a hail of fireworks exploded above her head. It's not something that she liked to admit but Reagan was not a fan of fireworks. It's not that she was scared, because she definitely wasn't. Absolutely not. It was the noise that bothered her. The anxiety of not knowing when exactly the firework was going to explode. It was the 'hangers' that were the worst. The type of firework that hangs in the air for a few seconds before surprising everyone with an unexpected explosion. Which is why Reagan not so thrilled about being at a fireworks show, but Amy was so excited she decided it was best not spoil what would be a great day for her - although she was kind of regretting it now.

"Come on you slow coach!" Amy laughed doubling back and grabbing her girlfriends hand.

Amy pushed her way through the crowd, flashing a smile at anyone who made a fuss. They all backed down - which came as no surprise to Reagan - that smile worked on her every single time. Soon they found themselves with front row seats to the show. Reagan glanced at the other people at the front, all of them had smiles plastered on their faces, their eyes were light up with excitement, some of the younger kids were actually trying to sneak under the barrier toward the flames that lit the fireworks. When Reagan glanced at Amy she had the same look upon her face as everyone else. Utter joy.

' _Just suck it up, it will be over soon_ _'_ _._ Reagan repeated to herself over and over.

The first set of fire works were bearable, small, quieter. But soon fireworks were being shot up in multiples and they were definitely becoming much larger in size.

"Hey isn't this gre-"

Amy frowned when she eyed her very stiff looking girlfriend. Reagan's fists were clenching and unclenching periodically, her jaw was moving in a grinding motion, her eyes clenched shut.

' _What the fuck?_ _'_

To Amy Reagan looked like someone who was craving meth and she couldn't understand why. Was she annoyed? Was she not having a good time? Her questions were soon answered when she observed as Reagan flinched and almost crouched to the ground when a particularly extravagant firework exploded.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked wrapping a protective arm around her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm good." Reagan responded brushing away Amy's arm.

"Reagan, you almost kissed the ground a second ago."

"I was just caught off guard." Reagan insisted turning her attention back toward the flames.

"Hey, if you don't want to be here we can go. I can see you're not having a good time, it's okay."

"It's not- It's not that. It's erm…it's the noise I can't stand the noise." Reagan admitted embarrassedly.

"The noise?" Amy asked crinkling her noise in confusion.

"The bangs, the whistles. It makes me anxious."

"Rae, you play video games louder than these fireworks!"

"I know, it's weird right?"

Amy smiled, rubbing the back of Reagan's neck.

Another set of fireworks exploded above them and Reagan flinched away from Amy's hand. When she turned toward Amy to apologise she wasn't there. Reagan spun around in a panic to find Amy standing directly behind her.

Without saying a word Amy placed her hands over Reagan's ears and turned her back toward the firework display.

Another firework shot into the sky and Amy pressed her body tight against her girlfriend while tightening the grip over her ears. Reagan braced herself for the inevitable noise that would cause her to flinch - but it never came. All that came was a dull thud and an explosion of colour.

A smile spread across Reagan's face as she watched pink and blue fireworks mingle with each other. Amy tilted Reagan's head back to see how she was doing and upon seeing her girlfriends sweet smile she couldn't help but place a kiss on her forehead.

And in that moment Reagan's face had the same look as everyone else's. Utter joy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Person A hates how loud fireworks are. Person B covers Person A's ears while they watch. (And yes I am working on new chapters for my other stories. I just needed a warm up!)


	5. Daisy

Amy closed her eyes and smiled blissfully as the wind roared against her skin. The only sound was the whizzing of the bike tyres and Duke galloping along side said bike, panting heavily, tongue lolling. She leaned into Reagan and draped her arms loosely around her neck before resting her chin on the top of the head of dark hair. It was important for Amy to savour moments like this. The small moments of peace that allowed her to keep her sanity and remind her what was important. Her family.

Duke's telltale growl bought Amy back to reality. It was a growl that she and Reagan had gotten used to over the last couple of years. A warning. Reagan bought her bike to an abrupt halt and immediately jumped into action, sprinting across the street while pulling her pistols from the back of her jeans. She swiftly raised them toward the undead's heads and pulled the triggers, taking them out in one shot. Amy cringed as the shots echoed throughout the air. It never got easier. Watching Reagan kill. It was necessary, but it still wasn't easy. If Amy was being honest with herself Reagan hadn't been herself for quite a while. Her almost annoying level of optimism was soon replaced with a ruthless nature that Amy didn't know she possessed. It had allowed them to survive but it wasn't how Amy wanted to live. Rarely she would catch a glimpse of the girl her girlfriend used to be. A quick smile or squeeze of Amy's fingers, but she would soon harden when she realised that she had let her defences down. It was her coping mechanism and Amy wished it wasn't, but it was the way things needed to be.

Reagan holstered her guns and knelt down beside the bodies that the undead had been ravaging. They were a man and woman, maybe in their late thirties. They were beyond help at this point so Reagan did the only thing she could do, loot the bodies. First she frisked the males body. He had a gold crucifix on a thin chain in his trousers pocket, a switch blade and a child's pacifier in his coat pocket - which Reagan found very curious. She moved onto the woman's body. There wasn't much. A couple of energy bars, $10 and picture of what appeared to be herself, the deceased male beside her and a young child. Just as Reagan was about to stand up she felt a hand brush against her ankle, she startled when she realised that the woman was still alive - barely. She quickly dropped back to her knees leaning in to hear what would be the woman's last words.

"Th- that's my…daughter," she wheezed.

"Your daughter? In the picture? Where is she? Is she here? Is she alive?" Reagan asked snatching the woman's hand.

The woman nodded meekly, blood trickling from her mouth at an alarming pace. Reagan knew she didn't have much time.

"Tell me. Where is she? What's her name?"

"Dai…sy."

"Daisy," Reagan nodded reaching for the woman's hand.

"Pl…ease do- don't let her be alone. We're all she…had."

"We'll find her. Don't worry."

Relief washed over the woman's face and her eyes immediately glazed over, her hand going limp in Reagan's.

Amy watched as Reagan tentatively closed the eyelids of the couple before dropping the new found loot into her backpack. Everything except the family photograph. Amy pushed the bike across the street, Duke close behind.

"Hey, what is that?"

"This is them," Reagan pointed at the photograph and then toward the still warm bodies on the ground. "And apparently this is their daughter, Daisy," Reagan said handing the photograph to Amy for her to examine.

The blonde bought the photograph close to her face and examined the baby in the photograph before turning it over and taking note of the date.

' _22/08/2003'_

"She's only 12 years old," Amy croaked sadly. "Is she still alive? Do you know where she is?"

"I'm not sure. But I think I know where to start," Reagan nodded, drawing Amy's attention to the trail of blood leading down the alleyway behind them.

* * *

Amy pedalled slowly with Reagan and Duke walking alongside her. Reagan had insisted that she needed to be on foot so that she wouldn't miss any clues that might lead them to Daisy. Although the blood trail seemed to be clue enough. They had been following it for at least 10 minutes now and it was just sinking in for both Amy and Reagan just how far the couple had run to protect their child.

"Do you think she is still alive?" Amy spoke, breaking the silence. "I didn't realise that they had come so far, how can we be sure that Daisy hasn't been taken or wandered off or something?"

"We can't be sure really can we? But I promised her mom that I would find her, so I have to at least try."

Amy looked over at Reagan who was on alert, scanning the area for any sign of trouble. She was constantly on. Always alert. Amy honestly wasn't sure the last time Reagan had 'turned off'. Even when she was asleep any tiny noise would cause her to jump up guns in hand. Reagan would never admit it but Amy knew she had crippling nightmares, which was the probably the reason why she ran on so little sleep these days. Many a time Amy would wake up to Reagan sitting in the corner of the room, crossed legged, guns in hand waiting for trouble to come. Anything to stop herself from sleeping and having another nightmare.

"Hey, you don't look so hot. When was the last time you slept?"

"Newsflash Amy. The world has been overrun by the undead, none of us are looking so hot right now."

"You're deflecting."

"I'm not deflecting. Look I sleep okay. Not for long, but I sleep. So stop worrying will you?" Reagan sighed.

Amy reached out and brushed Reagan's hand, "Never gonna happen."

"Wait, stop." Reagan warned, taking note of the what looked to be the beginning of the blood trail. "Looks like they put up one hell of a fight," she noted looking at the heap of broken glass covering the ground.

"Yeah no kidding. They must have ran at least what? Two miles."

Reagan frowned, spinning on her heel to check behind her. "Wait, where is Duke?..Duke!?"

Right on cue Duke trotted around the corner, smile on his face, a baby pink stuffed shark in his mouth.

"Aimes, there is blood all over his paws and are those…footprints?"

"Where'd you get that boy?" Amy asked plucking the toy from his grasp and turning it over in her hands. "Do you think this is…hers?….Reagan?"

"Amy come on!"

Amy lifted her head in time to see Reagan rounding the corner, sprinting after Duke who had taken off yet again.

"Oh shit." Amy sighed quickly getting on the bike and giving chase.

* * *

After a few twists and turns Reagan and Amy found themselves near a series of back gardens. Duke bounded into the garden that had clearly had it's fence broken down by something - something that clearly wasn't just the wind.

"Well this doesn't look too good," Reagan muttered walking across the splintered wood to join Duke. The entire garden was littered with at least 15 undead. Various guns and bullet shells littered the ground.

Amy lifted the bike and carried it into the garden, leaning it against what little bit of the fence remained. "Well I'm willing to bet that is why Duke has blood on his paws," she said pointing toward the back door.

"Holy shit," Reagan whispered creeping toward the bottom half of an undead body. The door was splattered with blood and guts and beneath it was a doggie door.

"What do you think happened? Amy asked, whilst peering over Reagan's shoulder.

"I'm not 100% but either the doggie door was booby trapped or they managed to stop it before it managed to get inside. My guess is a combination of the two."

"Well if it was booby trapped it isn't any more," Amy noted watching Duke slip through the door. "And I think it's the only way in."

Reagan glanced at all the boarded windows, they had several layers of wood blocking them. Between each piece of wood was a tiny slit. Just enough to shine light into the room behind. "I think you might be right."

"When am I ever wrong?" Amy scoffed dropping to her knees and pushing herself through the doggie door. "Are you coming or what?" she called from the other side.

Reagan pushed her rucksack through the doggie door before pulling herself through. When she finally squeezed through and picked herself up she was greeted by Amy staring at something ahead of her.

"Um, Amy what are you?…..Oh."

Strung above them were a variety of fresh raw meats. Skinned rabbits, skinned rats and deer parts.

"This must be pretty fresh," Reagan mused. "It's still dripping blood and they wouldn't have left it up there for so long in this heat."

Duke reared onto his hind legs and whined. He hadn't eaten a proper meal in days. Normally Reagan would let him go and scavenge for food but recently he had returned with an arrow in his front shoulder. Instead of finding food Duke had almost become food himself and since then Reagan hadn't given him the command to go and scavenge. So he was understandably losing his mind at the array of food in front of him. Reagan clambered onto the kitchen table, cut down the juiciest cut of meat on the line and dropped it in front of Duke. Duke circled the meat a few times before settling down, his tail now a blur and his grunts of contentment filling the room.

"Should we check out the rest of this place?" Amy suggested already making a move.

The first room they checked was the living room. Furniture was sparse. There was a couch, a couple of chairs and a single coffee table. The main feature was a fire place that definitely had been used recently judging by the smokey smell in the room. A few vintage pin up posters were scattered on the walls.

"This one is you," Amy decided pointing to a poster which featured a dark haired woman, who had a pistol in either hand and her eyes squinted shut while she stuck her tongue out.

"Literally you," Reagan decided pointing to a picture of a blonde on bike, her long red dress flowing behind her as she sat side saddle. "Let's go check upstairs," Reagan suggested, drawing her pistols and cautiously stepping up the creaky stairs.

They crept silently down the hallway, stopping at the first door and carefully opening it. It was the bathroom. Reagan stepped in and Amy followed gently closing the door behind them.

"Why are you closing the door!?" Reagan asked in a hushed whisper.

"I can't search the house if I don't have a weapon!" Amy responded.

Reagan clenched her jaw and took a step toward Amy. "And who's fault is that!? I'm constantly telling you that you need at least a pistol but you ' _don_ _'_ _t want to be a killer_ _'_. You know those undead aren't people anymore right? The people they once were are long gone, killing them is actually doing them a favour. It's putting them out of their misery. And I think the sooner you realise that the better Amy. If I've learnt anything today it's that neither of us will be here forever and I don't want to leave behind someone who won't even fight!"

By the end of her speech Amy was now pressed against the bathroom door, Reagan mere inches from her face.

"..…"

"What?"

"….Is it bad that I'm a little turned on right now?"

"Wow!" Reagan gasped pushing Amy out of the way and barging out of the bathroom door.

"I'm not going to apologise for being attracted to you!" Amy scoffed rushing to catch up with Reagan.

"When did I say you should apologise?" Reagan asked sliding into a master bedroom guns trained on the corners of the room. "I just think it's a tiny bit inappropriate to be horny while I'm discussing my concerns for you."

"The heart wants what the heart wants. Or in this case the vagina wants what the vagina wants." Amy shrugged.

Reagan diligently swept the walk in closet before lowering her weapons and walking toward the king size bed that resided in the room. "Wow, this is a bed. An _actual_ bed. Haven't seen one of these in a while."

"And it's pristine too," Amy interrupted. "Obviously this house has been well guarded for years."

"When we are done here I'm gonna nap so fucking hard on that bed." Reagan grunted before raising her weapons and sliding back out of the room.

The next room was pretty much empty aside from a work bench, scrap metal and a small cache of weapons.

"Well I guess we're done here?" Amy shrugged noticing that there were no other rooms to check.

Reagan shook her head pointing directly above them. Amy tip toed and reached up to pull at the string, pulling down a set of ladders and motioning for Reagan to climb them. Reagan obliged climbing the stairs, guns still at the ready.

The attic was pitch black and didn't have the weird musty smell that a lot of attics did. Another sign that this house was well taken care of. Amy scrambled up the stairs behind Reagan, blinking rapidly to try and adjust her eyes to the lack of light. It worked just enough for her to catch Reagan's figure walking along the outside of the room feeling for some sort of switch. Amy bumbled across toward Reagan grabbing her arm and squeezing it gratefully.

"Are you feeling me up right now?" Reagan asked cheekily.

"Do you want me to be?"

"Depends. Ah. Got it."

Reagan flicked on the light and when she did she noticed that Amy had gotten completely stiff. Probably because in the opposite corner of the room was a girl who had her cross bow trained on the both of them. Amy's grip on Reagan arm became much tighter to the point it was actually beginning to hurt, but Reagan had bigger things to worry about. Like maybe an arrow penetrating their faces.

"What are you doing in my room!?" The girl demanded. "And what is _she_ doing with Charlie?"

"Charlie?" Amy frowned. "The shark? This?" Amy asked realising she still had the plush toy in her hand.

"Yes. How did you get him?"

"Our dog bought it to us," Reagan explained. "And then he led us here, to this house."

"I don't believe you."

And right on cue Duke bounded up the stairs, blood stained muzzle, teeth bared and growl in place.

"Wow. How do you do that?" Amy asked gratefully holding Duke by the collar.

"I- I- Is he rabid?"

Reagan took offence at such a rude question and scoffed. "What!? N-"

A hard nudge from Amy knocked the wind out of her sails. "Yes. Yes he is rabid. And he is trained to attack on cue. So I'd drop the crossbow if I were you."

The girls shaky hands slowly lowered the crossbow, not fully - but enough.

"What are you doing in my room?" she asked again, voice trembling.

Amy glanced the room. On closer inspection it was clearly a bedroom. A little girls bedroom. The room had pink carpet, colouring books were strewn on the ground along with various toy trucks which held action figures. A pile of comics rested on a bedside table, next to the bed that the girl was standing on and an array of weapons rested in the corner of her room. Amy noticed that all of the weapons had clearly been modified to suit the girls small hands. A Tank Girl poster hung above the weapons. But the most telling thing about the room was the banner above the bed that read 'Daisy'.

" _You_ _'_ _re_ Daisy?," Amy breathed.

"How did you know that?" Daisy spat quickly raising the crossbow again.

Amy flinched and Reagan pointed her guns at Daisy. It felt wrong to do that to a child but it was just a safety precaution, sure she was a killer now, but not a killer of those who are still human, not a killer of children.

"The banner above your bed but also beca-"

"We're friends of your parents. They sent us." Reagan lied - kind of.

"Bullshit. I know _all_ of my parents friends and you aren't one of them." Daisy replied adamantly.

"Okayyy, so we weren't friends. But they did send us to find you."

"You're lying."

"I can prove it. I'm going to reach for my bag. Don't shoot me okay."

Daisy tightened the grip on her weapon but nodded in acceptance.

Slowly Reagan placed her guns on the ground in front of her, before sliding her backpack off her shoulders and reaching inside. Tentatively she removed the crucifix, photograph and pacifier holding them up in the air for Daisy to see. Tears welled up in her eyes as she recognised her parents possessions.

"They're gone aren't they? They said if they weren't back in 2 hours then I had to leave. It's been way over two hours and I was hoping…."

Amy averted her gaze and Reagan shook her head solemnly, "I'm sorry."

Daisy slumped onto her bed. Duke whined sensing the sudden change in atmosphere. Reagan looked at Amy panic flaring in her eyes. Reagan wasn't a huge fan of kids (unless they were her family), sure she could tolerate them but she didn't seek them out. Which is why this whole thing was kind of foreign to Amy. A few years ago Reagan would never have done this, seek out a child, especially one she didn't even know. But yet here they were…

Amy shrugged helplessly - she had never been great with kids either.

Reagan sat on the bed and pushed herself back until she was level with Daisy.

"Erm…so you said earlier that you had to leave if your parents didn't come back. Do you know where you have to go?"

Daisy nodded, dropping her head into her hands.

"Where?"

"Michigan."

"Michigan huh. Is someone waiting there for you?"

"My aunt and uncle and cousins. Three of them." Daisy said perking up a little bit.

"That's nice, it's nice to have people to rely on, especially in situations like this."

"Do you any family left?"

"Just those two," Reagan replied throwing a quick glance Amy and Duke's way. "And we're going to take you to Michigan."

"I don't even know your name," Daisy whispered.

"I'm Reagan and that's Amy and he is Duke."

"He isn't really rabid is he?" Daisy watching curiously as Duke's tail thumped against Amy's leg.

"No, she just didn't want you to shoot me in the face! The blood on his muzzle is from some of the meat downstairs." Reagan made a move to get off the bed. "Okay, we should make a move before it gets dark."

"Actually I think we should stay here until morning," Daisy suggested. "It's already getting a little dark and you look….tired."

"Told you so!" Amy smirked, happy to gain a point against her girlfriend.

"Okay, I'll keep look out while you guys sleep."

"Why?" Daisy asked confused. "Aren't you going to be tired tomorrow?"

"No, I'll be okay." Reagan reassured her.

"Reagan, come on." Amy pleaded. "When is the last time we slept on something that wasn't a filthy mattress? Just sleep. Just for one night. Please?"

"But what about the undead? They breached the house plus there are a ton of bodies out there. It's clear that someone is occupying the house. I just don't wanna be caught off guard."

"They only came in because my Mom removed the barrier from the doggie flap."

"Wait what?"

"She wanted to go out and forage for some scrap metal and they were just….there. One of them grabbed her and she yelled for me to get my dad. He told me to hide and said if they weren't back in a few hours then I should start making my way to Michigan."

"Alone?"

"Yeah. We have a map, I can read it really well."

"I just don't understand how they expected you to do it alone."

"I hunted most of that meat that's in the kitchen. They've trained me for the day that I might be left alone. I can do it."

"Well now you have us," Amy chimed in trying to lighten the tone of the conversation. "So at least you won't be alone. Reagan you should go and lay down while me and Daisy seal the house."

"But what if-"

"I'm a good shot I swear!" Daisy reassured walking to the pile of weapons in the corner of her room and grabbing what Reagan identified as a Ump 45. "This should do it," she decided cocking the gun and staring down it's sights.

"Are those all yours?" Reagan asked in awe. "That is _a lot_."

"Can you really have too many weapons at a time like this?" Daisy asked - although it felt more like a statement. "So me and Amy are going to do the seal now."

"Okay," Reagan nodded, following as they descended from the attic. She carried on following Daisy and Amy toward the main stairs.

"Where are you going?" Daisy questioned Reagan with raised eyebrow. Amy laughed to herself, amazed at the similarities between the two of them.

"To sleep on the couch. Where else?"

"No. Take my parents bed. The couch sucks. Trust me, I know first hand."

"Oh..that's kind of-"

"Weird? I know. But whatever." Daisy shrugged turning on her heel and heading downstairs.

* * *

Amy perched on the kitchen counter as she watched Daisy fussing around the kitchen. Soon all the meat which was once above them was now laid out on any available surface space.

"What are you going to do with all of that? Eat it right now?" Amy asked.

"No. We don't- I don't eat at night. Food is rare and eating in the evening is a waste because you will wake up hungry anyway. Better to eat while you're active rather than when you don't really need it right?"

Amy nodded thoughtfully as she pondered this theory.

"We don't usually get this much meat," Daisy explained, pulling a butterfly knife from her pocket and proceeding to slice the meat into manageable chunks. "So I don't know what I'm going to do with it all." As she spoke she produced three metal jars and a container of salt. Dumping the salt into each container she continued to speak. "We would normally just fill these containers with meat. One each. And anything left over my parents would sell. But I guess they won't be doing that anymore."

"They fought hard for you," Amy said firmly. "By the time we found them there were only two left. I just wish we had found them sooner. But they fought for you. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks," Daisy whispered taking strips of meat and dropping them into the jars laid out in front of her. There was a comfortable silence as Daisy went about her task, a task which was obvious to Amy she had completed many times before. Amy couldn't help but notice how Daisy didn't look her in the eye, rather she kept her eyes trained on the door ready for something, anything to happen.

"Do you have a family? Parents?" she asked suddenly, pushing a jar toward Amy. Daisy started shaking her jar vigorously and Amy followed her lead.

"Yes. No. Maybe? I'm not sure. I lost contact with them. We got separated, I haven't seen them in years," Amy admitted.

"What about your girlfriend?"

"My what?"

Daisy rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow mockingly at Amy and for the first time since they encountered this girl Amy noticed that she was literally a mini version of Reagan. From her mannerisms and attitude to her appearance - which was weird because her pale skin and blonde hair would suggest that she looked more like Amy. She wore denim dungarees, paired with a plaid long sleeve shirt and battered converse - very Reagan. But it was all in the face and attitude. The same upward turned brown eyes. The slightly chubby yet angled face. The mannerisms and the snark.

"Your _girlfriend._ " Daisy sighed rolling her eyes once more.

Definitely the snark.

"My…girlfriend?"

And all at once it occurred to Amy that she had _never_ called Reagan her girlfriend out loud. Sure she had thought it in her head but she had never said it out loud, never properly introduced her to her friends, never introduced her to her Mom, never got the chance to show her off. And now this new world had snatched that from her, or maybe she had done that to herself.

"Erm, I think you can stop shaking that now." Daisy suggested watching Amy shaking her container with a vacant look in her eyes. "I'm sorry for asking."

"No, it's not that…it's….nevermind. Her family? Honestly I don't know. I don't know anything about her family?" Amy admitted.

"Wow. Worst girlfriend ever," Daisy muttered.

"Yeah…I fucking suck."

After a few more minutes they had finished their first task.

"Okay, now we seal the door."

Daisy took a sheet of reinforced metal from the cupboard and slid it into a slot in front of the the doggie flap.

"Wait. That's it?" Amy scoffed unimpressed.

"That's it."

"So you didn't really need me down here did you?"

"Not really," Daisy shrugged. "But if you had stayed upstairs Reagan would never have gone to sleep because she would be too focused on watching over you. But give her a few minutes of space and her body will finally give into sleep."

"Not to sound condescending but you are super smart."

"My parents ar- were professors. They taught me everything I know."

The gentle jingle of Duke's collar interrupted their conversation. He whined while looking at Amy. He could never go to sleep until everyone else was sleeping and he was clearly ready for bed.

"I know buddy. It's bedtime. Let's go." Amy sighed.

Duke trotted up the stairs, Amy and Daisy trailing behind him. But instead of heading into the master bedroom he bounded straight up the attic stairs.

"Duke! No!"

"No it's okay," Daisy said quickly. "Is it okay if he stays with me? I'd like that."

"Sure. I'll see you in the morning alright?"

"Goodnight Amy."

"Goodnight Daisy."

Amy watched as Daisy descended the steps before heading to the master bedroom.

Reagan was definitely sleeping, but she was sitting upright, knife clutched tightly in her hand, guns on the window sill behind her ready for any intrusion. Amy crept quietly toward her, knowing that any loud noise will send her into high alert.

Amy cringed as a floorboard creaked below her feet and Reagan's eyes shot open.

"Hey," Reagan smiled sleepily loosening the grip on her knife. "You okay?"

"I've been doing some thinking," Amy blurted settling down beside Reagan. "I'm sorry for never introducing you to my friends, or my mom, or holding your hand in public or-"

"You weren't ready Amy. You didn't know that this would happen. None of us did."

"But I should have been ready. We were dating for months. I should have been ready."

Reagan wiggled down until she was laying her side and closed her eyes. "Amy I'm not being funny but this is literally the first time I will have slept properly in a long while. I can't believe the only night we have a bed to sleep in is the night you decide to get all confessional. So typical," she smirked.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Amy said settling down beside Reagan.

"Come here you idiot," Reagan mumbled pulling Amy toward her.

It had been a while since they had spooned and Amy melted as Reagan draped an arm around her stomach. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully as the Reagan's breathe blew against her skin. The only sound in the house was Reagan's breath and Duke's snoring. Amy leaned into Reagan and linked their fingers together stroking the scars that littered Reagan's hands. It was important for Amy to savour moments like this. The small moments of peace that allowed her to keep her sanity and remind her what was important. Her family.

* * *

 **A/N:** This wasn't a prompt. Just something I was working on and had never finished, so I decided to just finish it. You can tell because it starts super detailed and just drops off. Sorry guys haha. And no I haven't forgotten about Landmarks!


	6. Insomnia

Amy opened her eyes against the dark surrounding her, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting. She swung her legs off of her bed and shuffled toward the window, leaning against the cool glass as activity buzzed down below. NY truly lived up to it's name of being 'the city that never sleeps'. Which Amy really resonated with right now.

The blonde stretched and rolled her neck, sighing as she did so. She didn't bother checking her clock to see what time it was. She already knew. It was 1:00am. It was _always_ 1:00am.

Amy considered sending a 'r u up?' text, but thought better of it. Reagan would never be up so late (or early.) Sleep was a huge priority for Reagan, if not her #1 priority, she claimed it was good for her overall health. Amy scoffed at such an idea, but deep down knew at least a little part of it was true - judging by her dark circles and lethargic state on any given day.

Grabbing some clothes from the ground Amy pulled herself into them before picking up her keys and heading out.

* * *

The walk was pleasant. Cool air stinging her skin causing a welcome shiver to over take her body. Shoving her hands into her pockets Amy hurried her pace until she came to the familiar blinking neon sign.

"Morning." A voice with a familiar southern twang said as Amy settled herself into her usual seat. The voice belonged to a girl Amy knew as 'Beth'. Beth was the first to notice Amy was showing up to the diner at the exact same time every single morning. "Hey, things get boring around here. When someone shows up every single day at a weird time I can't help but notice," she shrugged when Amy called her out on it. Over the next few months they had gotten to know each other quite well. Beth had learnt that Amy had moved to NY to attend film school and Amy had learnt that Beth was an aspiring actress who waitressed to get by. They had both dabbled with the idea of meeting up outside of the diner but in the end had concluded that it would be best to keep the air of mystery between them - although they had both agreed that if Beth ever hit the 'big time' they would definitely hang out at star studded parties together.

"The usual then?"

"You know it." Amy smiled, picking up the menu - out of habit more than anything. She had already been here enough times for the staff to have her order memorised, flicking through the menu was just something to do to pass the time. One page into the menu and the coffee would be ready, four pages in and the food would be ready.

Just like clock work the orders arrive. A black coffee followed by mountain of blueberry pancakes that Amy never manages to finish. Whenever she pushes the plate aside she chuckles to herself thinking about how Reagan would probably skin her alive for wasting such good food. If sleep was #1 priority for Reagan food was definitely a close, close second. Amy placed a fresh note beside her half eaten food and slid out from her seat.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." Amy waved before ducking out of the door.

* * *

It's always 2:30am by the time Amy leaves the diner. Sometimes she thinks about just turning up at Reagan's apartment, just to annoy her...also to kind of just be in her presence - but she knows better. So she wanders the streets of NY before heading home and getting into bed at 4:00am before waking up at 6:30am for school.

* * *

It was a freezing night in January when Amy finally got a full night's sleep.

"Where are you going?" Reagan asked nonchalantly as she ripped the top from her beer bottle and tossed it aside.

Amy paused for a second before continuing to zip up her jeans, "Home? Where else would I be going?" she answered suddenly feeling really unsure of herself.

Reagan walked over to her apartment window, peering out for a few moments and assessed the situation carefully before coming to the conclusion that the weather outside was suitable for polar bears, not humans. "You should stay here tonight."

"Erm, what?" Amy gasped in disbelief. She and Reagan had been hooking up for close to a year and this was the first time Reagan had asked her to stay over - this was a _big_ deal. Huge. "Are you getting soft on me?"

"I have no problem changing my mind." Reagan growled.

"You _are_ getting soft!" Amy grinned.

Reagan said nothing, just tensed her jaw as she finished swigging the rest of her beer before slamming the bottle onto the table and opening her laptop. "I think I've almost finished the soundtrack. I'm not happy with a few of the songs so I'm going to redo them and see how I feel after that."

Amy bit her lip, "Okay, cool." she nodded trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

The whole reason she and Reagan had met each other was because Amy needed a musician to score the short film she was producing. When Amy put a short ad on the internet she did not expect a response - especially since the ad specified that she could only pay in beer and take away. So when she did get a response it was certainly a surprise, even more so when she cast her eyes on the person who had responded to the ad. A grumpy looking girl with dark hair and eyes, who was a fan of sarcasm and dark clothing. She was perfect. It didn't take long for them to start hooking up. They were complete opposites and Amy was a pain in her ass but yet Reagan would be the first to admit that there was chemistry there.

The more time they spent together the less time Amy spent on her film. Dragging it out as long as possible, constantly making excuses as to why the music Reagan had created was 'wrong' or 'didn't feel right for the scene', all so that she could spend as more time with Reagan. Reagan didn't complain, that just meant more free beer and food for her. But a few weeks ago she had informed Amy that they would need to wrap up soon, because _'as cool as it was to be paid in beer and food she had rent to pay and had secured a regular gig for an independent label.'_

"And I mean thank god for that. Not to be rude but how long does it take to make a short film anyway?" Reagan questioned as she removed the various containers of chinese food from a brown bag. She rearranged the containers around her laptop before she continued talking. "There are mainstream films that have taken less time to film, I'm sure."

"You can't rush a creative mind," Amy shrugged, knowing full well she would have finished the film a long time ago if it wasn't for how she felt about Reagan.

"So are just gonna stand there or are you gonna come and eat?'

Seeing Reagan sitting there in her sweat pants and vest top Amy wanted to eat something else entirely but she accepted the offer to eat the chinese food - she had worked up an appetite afterall. They ate in silence while watching a documentary on the origin of swing music - well Reagan watched while Amy mostly watched Reagan.

After they had finished eating Reagan cracked open another beer, finished it in a few gulps, and flicked off the lights before she announced that she was going to bed. Amy stayed perched awkwardly on the settee not sure what to do with herself.

"Are you coming or not?" Reagan sighed, rolling her eyes at Amy's naivety.

"Oh, right." Amy whispered leaping to her feet and scurrying toward the bed. It felt weird. Amy had been in this bed before - many times in fact. But she had never _slept_ in it. Which weirdly felt more intimate for some reason.

Reagan was off to dreamland before Amy made it to the bed, light snoring filled the room as the brunette lay curled up facing the wall. Amy smiled endearingly, stripping down to her underwear and sliding into the bed awkwardly not knowing which way to face. Eventually she settled on facing away from Reagan, forcing herself to respect the rules and not breach her personal space. When they started hooking up Amy was presented with three rules:

1\. No staying over. 2. No cuddling 3. No feelings.

' _Well two out of three isn't bad,'_ Amy decided as she admired the way the street lamps shone into the apartment.

* * *

Amy opened her eyes against the dark surrounding her, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting. It took her a few seconds to realise that she wasn't blinking against the usual dark at all, but a dimly lit room, that was filled by the sound of traffic. She swung her legs off the bed and did her usual stretch before heading over to the apartment window.

' _Wow. This side of NY is really busy this time of morning'._ Amy thought to herself as she went to gather her clothing. She knew she wouldn't make it to her usual diner in time but maybe there was one close by that was just as satisfying.

"Hey, can you get your half naked body out of my apartment window?" Reagan mumbled.

"Sorry." Amy apologised stepping out of view.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"Going to find a good diner."

"At six o clock? Why?"

"Six? You mean one...right?"

"No. I mean six."

"The hell," Amy gasped rushing to the pile of clothes on the floor. "Oh my god."

Reagan watched through heavy eyelids as Amy frantically searched for her phone, anything with a clock to prove Reagan wrong.

"I'm telling you it's six. I have a really good internal clock."

"I believe you, I just need proof," Amy insisted rifling through her jeans.

"Here," Reagan muttered throwing her own phone to Amy. "Look."

And there clear as day was the time. Not 1:00am but 6:07am.

"What?" Reagan asked when she saw Amy's face contort in confusion. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I just….never mind."

"Okay…You wanna have sex about it?"

"Absolutely I do."

* * *

This continued for the next couple of weeks. A few days a week after they would finish having sex Reagan would let Amy stay over. Winters in NY were brutal, and even though the brunette appeared to be emotionless most of the time, she definitely wasn't heartless.

"Here," Reagan grumbled pushing a cup of coffee into Amy's hands.

Amy took a few grateful sips before speaking, "What time is it?"

"Seven-ish."

Amy bought the coffee cup to her lips again. When she had opened her eyes Amy was almost certain that it is was going to be 1:00am, but instead she had gone the entire night without waking _again_ , it was a completely foreign concept for her and she had no idea what to do with herself. And she still couldn't figure out why.

Reagan had figured out something was amiss with Amy weeks ago. The weight loss and huge dark circles were a pretty good indicator of that. It's not as if she cared…..that much. She definitely didn't care. Nope. It was just something that she had noticed and against her better judgement decided to bring it up.

"Are you okay?" Reagan asked as she climbed back into bed and settled deep under her blanket.

"Huh?" Amy spluttered in disbelief.

"What? It's a valid question."

"I know it is. It's just not...your style?"

"Are you okay or not?" Reagan huffed impatiently. "You're getting kind of thin."

"Rule number three. No feelings." Amy grinned.

"I don't have _feelings_. I just noticed something and thought I would bring it up but whatever."

"It's cute that you worry about me" Amy cooed.

"You know what? Forget it. I don't even care anymore."

* * *

Amy opened her eyes. What she expected to see was Reagan sitting cross legged on the bed absorbed in her laptop. What she actually saw was the usual darkness she had become so used to.

"Fuck!" Amy hissed to herself, slamming her fists on the bed. "It was good while it lasted."

As if she was on autopilot Amy walked toward the apartment window, taking in the view for a moment before retrieving her clothing and coat. Amy still had no idea if there was a decent diner around where Reagan lived, but she would find out soon enough.

"Where are you going?" A voice called out just as Amy turned Reagan's key in the lock.

Amy almost jumped through the ceiling when she spotted Reagan laying on across the settee, remote in hand. "What are you doing here!?"

"I live here..."

"You know that's not what I meant! Weren't you just in bed!? How did get _here_ without me noticing?"

"I've been up for hours. What is wrong with you?" Reagan accused, watching as Amy wildly gestured at the bed and then to Reagan's current position.

" _Nothing!"_

"Then why are you trying to sneak out at 1:00am?"

"I'm not sneaking! I just needed some air, that's all."

"Okay…."

"What?"

"You wake up, slam your fists on the bed, speak to yourself and then try and 'get some air' but apparently nothing's wrong?"

"Okay, well when you put it like that…"

"Sit down please," Reagan instructed. "I don't like the way I have to bend my neck to talk to you."

Amy shuffled awkwardly toward the settee and perched on the edge.

"So what's up?" Reagan asked as she casually flicked through the channels on the television. Deciding eventually to settle on a program about beer brewing.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember a few weeks ago when I asked if you were okay? Well this is me asking again."

"Oh, when you basically admitted you had feelings for me. Yeah I remember." Amy grinned.

"Nice try. Seriously though, what's up? You look like a zombie and now you're acting like one."

"Honestly. I'm fine. Really." Amy insisted.

"You don't sleep do you?"

"Huh?"

"You don't sleep," Reagan repeated. "That's why you always look like death warmed up."

"Jesus, do I look that bad?" Amy gasped clawing at her face.

Reagan said nothing, shrugging somewhat apologetically.

"You're right…..I don't sleep much. I have...insomnia."

"Figures"

"You already knew?" Amy asked surprise tainting her voice.

Reagan said nothing, motioning for Amy to continue her thought.

"When I'm at home no matter what time I got to bed I always wake up at 1:00am. And I can never get myself back to sleep so I leave and go to the diner down the road to have pancakes and coffee-"

"That's why I caught you trying to sneak out? Because you were gonna go to a diner?"

Amy nodded sheepishly, but Reagan just raised her eyebrows curiously. No judgement. This allowed Amy to open up further.

"But whenever I stay here I can get a full night's rest uninterrupted."

"Then why are you awake right now?"

"Because you're awake."

"I don't follow..."

"I've been trying to figure out for the longest time why I can only get a full night's sleep here and I think I might know what's wrong with me."

"Didn't you just say what was wrong with you? Insomnia, no?"

"No….yes, but there's more."

"The saga continues."

"...Okay, so I'm pretty sure that the reason I'm awake is because you're not in bed with me. Like I can only sleep when you're beside me. I think."

"Gross."

"I know, but I think my body craves the heat or the presence. It's like you're an anchor or something. When I'm next to you you keep me grounded but when you're not I float until I'm awake. Weird huh?"

"A little psychedelic but it's all good."

"Wait. It doesn't bother you?"

"It bothers me that you broke rule number 3 and caught feelings, but I don't blame you." Reagan shrugged.

"Wow. You are so full of yourself!"

"But I'm not wrong am I?"

Amy said nothing, just sat wringing her extremely sweaty hands.

"Okay," Reagan sighed shutting off the TV and pulling herself to her feet. "Strip."

"What?"

"Strip and get back into bed."

"But..."

"I'm coming."

"You are?"

"Yeah. And I don't want to hear anything funny about it."

Amy quickly removed the smirk that had crept onto her face and made her way over to the bed, sliding in and settling down. She watched as Reagan trudged across the apartment in her underwear, the street lights illuminating her figure as she slowly stripped and left a trail of clothing in her wake.

As Reagan settled beneath the blankets, Amy felt her body quickly relaxing.

"What diner were you going to go to anyway?" Reagan asked curiously.

"I don't know," Amy sighed. "I'm not sure what good ones are around here."

"So you were just going to leave and wander around like a lost dog?"

"I guess so."

After a moment's hesitation Reagan spoke again.

"I could show you a good diner tomorrow...if you want? They have really good blueberry pancakes. If you're into that."

"I am definitely into that," Amy mumbled sleepily as her eyelids fluttered closed.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Person A of your OTP can't sleep and/or is an insomniac. The only way they can fall asleep is when Person B is next to them._**


	7. 20

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Reagan didn't even need to lift her head from her plate to know who was interrupting her precious food time. It could only be one person. It was _always_ one person.

"Let's review shall we? I'm sitting at a table, in a diner, with food on my plate. What do you think I'm doing Amy?"

"And you didn't invite me to come with? I'm hurt." Amy pulled her mouth into an exaggerated pout to accentuate her point.

Reagan wordlessly took a bite of her burger, while avoiding eye contact with Amy. Making eye contact would mean that she was engaging and engaging meant that she would have to speak. There are many uses for a mouth, but right now this mouth only wanted to be doing one thing.

"Seriously, stop eating my food!" Reagan seethed as she watched Amy swipe a few fries from her plate. "What are you even doing here? Are you going to order or are you stalking me?"

"I miss you."

"We literally saw each other like 45 minutes ago."

"Doesn't matter. I miss you every second I'm not around you "

"That's disgusting."

Amy sighed, resting her chin on her hands as she watched Reagan eat. It was one of her favourite things to do. Just watch. Watch while Reagan painted. Watch while she smoked. Watch while she ate. Anything. Everything. It didn't matter, just as long as she was in Reagan's presence Amy was happy.

The same couldn't be said for Reagan though. At least not outwardly. She had never been the touchy feely type, probably never would be, but she _did_ have a soft spot for Amy. It was the thorn in her side. Having to admit she liked someone, especially this annoying, clingy girl. Why did she have to fall for someone who wouldn't give her a moment's peace? Someone who couldn't go 10 minutes without texting her? Someone who couldn't even let her eat a burger without looking at her all doey eyed?

"Can you just go so I can eat my burger in peace?"

"Tell me Reagan. Are you always this rude to the girls you have sex with?"

"I'm not rude, I'm just dry. And I'm not having sex with anyone else."

The moment she said it Reagan knew she had made a mistake. She wished she could take that last part back. The twinkle in Amy's eye was too bright, her smile so wide, it was almost unbearable.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm not rude, I'm dry."

"No, no. _After_ that. What did you say after that?"

"Can't remember," Reagan mumbled.

"It's a good thing I have such a great memory then! Let me remind you. You basically said that we are exclusive and you're in love with me."

"You're putting words into my mouth."

"I put a lot of things into your mouth and you don't complain."

Reagan took an awkward long sip of her milkshake.

"Is that nice?"

Reagan continued sipping, raising her eyebrows in confirmation.

"Are you in love with me?"

"No! What kind of question is that!?" Reagan gasped. She accidentally squeezed her cup a little too tightly which caused the lid to pop off and the contents to spill all over the table.

"Well that's hurtful."

"No, what's hurtful is you making me waste this milkshake." Reagan hissed furiously trying to mop up her spilled drink.

Amy got up from her seat opposite Reagan and slide into the seat next to her.

"Are you here to help me clear this up?"

Amy ignored Reagan's question, too preoccupied with something in her pocket.

"Now do you love me?" Amy asked as she slowly pushed a crisp $20 note toward Reagan.

"What is this?"

"Well?"

"Are you trying to buy me? You know what, it doesn't matter. I'll take this and buy myself another drink. Thanks."

"If you take my money it means you love me." Amy warned.

Reagan paused a few seconds before snatching the note. "I'm only taking this because I'm using it to buy another milkshake."

Amy rested her hands on her chin. The twinkle in her eyes returning once more.

* * *

 **A/N:** Person A is sitting at a table when person B sits next to them, asking if they love them. Person A says no, so person B takes twenty dollars from their pocket, slides it across to them, asking, "Now do you love me?"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I will be updating my other stories very soon. I'm just doing a few short stories to warm myself up.**


	8. Sleepy Talk

Amy straddled a still naked Reagan.

"Have I sent your ass to sleep again?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I always fall asleep after sex, you should know that by now."

"Oh I know. I just love to tease you about it. It's like having sex with a guy….well it's what I expect it's like to have sex with a guy." Amy mused.

"Hmmm…."

"No, stay awake!" Amy demanded slapping Reagan lightly on the cheek. "Stay up with me and enjoy the aftermath."

"What aftermath? There is no aftermath."

"There is! You just don't stay awake long enough to enjoy it!"

"Alright, tell me about it." Reagan mumbled sleepily. "Tell me what I'm missing out on."

"Well the first few moments after we're done is the best. When I realise that I'm covered head to toe in sweat and I feel so fucking gross like I want to shower but at the same time I don't want to wash you away."

"Mmm hmm."

"And then I lay down and just absorb everything. The smells, the heat, the atmosphere. Just whatever, you know? Oh wait, of course you don't!" Amy exclaimed hitting Reagan playfully, "Because you're usually sleeping by then!"

"It's because you're so good at it. Too good. Maybe you should try to be less good so that I don't feel so tired afterwards?"

"Never gonna happen. Sorry. I don't feel like I should dumb down my talents just because you can't handle it. That's your problem not mine."

Reagan cocked her head to the side and gave the cutest sleepiest smile Amy had ever seen. "I'm going to marry your idiot ass."

"Wait what? Reagan. Reagan, Rae. Now is not the time to fall asleep. Rae. Wake up."

The familiar sound of Reagan's light snoring echoed around the room.

* * *

When Amy woke up the spot beside her was empty. As always. When Amy left the bedroom Reagan was sat at the kitchen table phone in hand, sipping her black coffee. As always. She was met with the same greeting, as always.

"Morning."

"Morning…." Amy answered suspiciously.

"I left your breakfast under the grill."

As always. It's almost as if nothing had ever happened.

Amy wondered whether she had made up last what she heard last night. Maybe in the heat of the moment she had misheard. Or maybe Reagan just said it because she was sleepy and didn't really mean it. A lot of people say this they don't mean when they are tired. Why would this be any different?

"Hey...you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Everything's good." Amy insisted while retrieving her breakfast and joining Reagan at the kitchen table.

"Then why are you acting so cagey?"

"I'm not," Amy lied, spooning a mouthful of waffles into her mouth before Reagan asked her anything else.

"Okay…"

The next few minutes were filled with awkward silence and occasionally punctuated with Amy scraping her fork on her plate.

"Alright, what's up?" Reagan asked placing her phone face down on the table and turning her full attention to her girlfriend.

"Nothing."

"You only drag your fork on your plate when you're anxious about something, so what is it?"

Amy took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to bring up the topic.

"Okay, so last night...you said something."

"Yeah, we both said a lot of things. Some things dirtier than others. You gotta be more specific."

"I don't want to make this into a big deal…" Amy started nervously. "I mean it's not a big deal. It's probably nothing. You were half asleep when you said it anyway so-"

"Amy!"

"You said you were going to marry me…"

"Did I? Huh. I don't remember but that sounds about right actually." Reagan confirmed.

"You want to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you someday, you dummy." Reagan scoffed with a look that could only be described as 'duh'. "Can we be done now? I feel really uncomfortable for some reason"

"Okay. We can be done."

"Cool, now eat your fucking breakfast. You're ruining the morning routine."

Amy mock saluted before picking up her fork. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

 **A/N:** Person A teases Person B about getting sleepy after having sex. As B is falling asleep, the last thing they say is "I'm going to marry your idiot ass." Bonus: A asks B about what they said when they wake up. How B reacts is up to you.


End file.
